Lois Lane (Smallville)
|friends = Oliver Queen, Jimmy Olsen, Lana Lang, Tess Mercer, Arthur Curry, Courtney Whitmore, Dr. Emil Hamilton, Gabriel Grant (ex-lover) |enemies = Lex Luthor, Lionel Luthor, General Zod, Tess Mercer (formerly), Infected Meteor Humans |type of hero = Heroine Reporter }} Lois Lane is a renowned reporter working for the Daily Planet, Clark Kent's wife, and the bold outspoken cousin of Chloe Sullivan. Prior to that, she was a waitress at the Talon, campaign manager for Jonathan Kent when he ran for Kansas State Senate, chief of staff for Martha Kent as a U.S. Senator for Kansas, and a reporter for the Metropolis Inquisitor. She was portrayed by Erica Durance, who also plays Alura Zor-El in the Arrowverse. Biography Since living at the Kent Farm for most of what should have been her freshman year of college, Lois has grown quite close to the Kents, even seeing Martha Kent as the mother she never had. Her relationship with Clark was initially full of teasing that sometimes got the best of them; however, they also looked after each other and offered each other advice. Eventually Lois and Clark became each other's closest friends outside of Chloe, but their teasing continued without fail. needed Lois was the Maid of Honor at Chloe's wedding in November 2008. During the wedding, she finally was willing to show her feelings toward Clark and they almost shared a kiss, until Lana Lang showed up and interrupted them, Lois was upset and disappointed and found herself talking to Oliver, who called her out on her feelings toward Clark. The wedding ended disastrously when a raging monster kidnapped Chloe and severely injured Chloe's husband, Jimmy Olsen. Jimmy was transferred to Star City for care and Lois accompanied him, stating that she would stay with him until she heard from Chloe again. She finally returned a month later, after Jimmy was well and Lana's departure. After that, she got closer to the Red-Blue Blur by temporarily disguising herself as a superhero named Stiletto. Clark decided to help Lois feel better about herself and her work after a dry spell at work. She spoke to the Red-Blue Blur before he confronted Doomsday and arranged to meet with him face-to-face, but she got into a fight with Tess Mercer and found the Legion ring Clark had left behind, which transported her a year into the future. Clark was shown to be a broken man after Jimmy's death and Lois' disappearance, only showing any connection with his human side when it involved looking for Lois. Three weeks later, Lois returned with no memories of her trip other than a vivid dream. It was at this point in time Clark's feelings were shown as really beginning to change where Lois was concerned, showing that the romantic feelings were not as one sided as they originally were. After five years of friendship, Lois and Clark fell passionately in love and decided to become a couple. Around the same time, Lois started helping the Blur, and came to the realization that she wanted to feel a higher purpose in life. Everything was seemingly fine for a while, but as time went on, Lois and Clark both continued to hide things from one another and their relationship began to strain. When Lois saw that Clark didn't seem to understand her need to do something important with her life, she decided to break up with him for the time being. While she loved him, she needed time to figure out what to do with her life. Later as Zod was masquerading as the Blur, he revealed his identity to Lois and started to manipulate her into believing that Clark was a threat and was in possession of the Book of Rao. Clark tried to warn Lois about Zod, but when he refused to admit to the secrets he was keeping from her, she launched an investigation of her own. Lois gave Clark one more chance to come clean, telling him that Perry White asked her to go to Africa for work, hoping Clark would just be honest with her and ask her to stay. Clark did not tell her the truth about the Book of Rao and his involvement with Zod, instead he told her to go to Africa, upsetting her. Lois stole the Book of Rao from Clark while they were saying goodbye, intending to give it to Zod. Lois then discovered that Zod was not the Blur when he couldn't answer a question that the real Blur would know. Zod then tried to kill Lois, but she was saved by the Blur. Lois encountered the real Blur who shared a very passionate kiss with her in a darkened alley, after which she realized that Clark and the Blur were the same person. After the kiss that opened her eyes to the truth, Lois made the decision to not tell Clark that she knew who he was. Instead, she found ways to not notice what Clark was doing so he could run off if needed. She was also acting as a supporter for Clark's alter-ego, telling Clark how great the Blur was and how much she needed him; trying to give Clark more confidence in himself while he was surrounded by anti-hero sentiment. When it became clear to her that Clark didn't realize that she knew the truth and that she was a weakness for his enemies to go after, she decided to go to Africa to work with Perry. After a couple weeks of staying in Egypt, Lois returned to Metropolis, much to Clark's delight. The duo became partners at The Daily Planet again, and it was obvious that they wanted to resume their romance as well, but both were afraid to do so. Lois and Clark have since admitted their love, followed by Clark revealing his secret to her. Clark received his own startling revelation that Lois already knew. Clark proposed to Lois, declaring his lifelong commitment to her by placing a ring on her finger after she happily accepted. Personality Lois' familiar relationships give great insight into her motivations and actions. Though Lois is slightly impulsive, she can be mature beyond her years, and often gives wise advise to her friends. She is as close as a sister to her cousin Chloe and is very protective of her. Lois has been shown to bravely do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of her loved ones. Her nickname for Clark is "Smallville" and verbally spars with him almost every time they are together (Lois almost always wins these challenges). On numerous occasions, Lois has also displayed her fierce determination to protect Clark's secret. She also strongly believes in Clark, and is determined to help him fulfill his destiny. According to Gordon Godfrey, while being inhabited by the Dark essence, he pointed out to Lois that she had a spirit pure of heart, which prevented him from possessing her body. Lois is willing to do almost anything to get a story, including getting dressed up as a stripper, prison guard, vixen fighter, French maid, superheroine, golden bunny girl or a dominatrix. Despite this, she has been uncomfortable with using her sexuality outside of harmless flirting or a personal relationship; her exotic dance routine was clumsy until she was almost completely done with it, and her dominatrix routine was equally uncomfortable. There is one exception to Lois' willingness to do anything for a story: she has been willing to put her support for heroes over her own career. Lois has said that her "worst fear in the world is to be alone in the world without heroes." She has refused to reveal both Green Arrow and The Blur's secret identities even though they would have been huge stories. Lois is, in many ways, like Clark's superhero persona: she believes in truth and justice, much like Clark and she goes to great lengths to fight social injustice as a reporter, and these traits in fact led him to fall in love with her. Her willingness to put herself in harms way for justice, shows that she is an altruistic spirit with a strong moral compass. There is one down-side to her moral compass however. Although generally open-minded, earlier in the series she tended to see the world in black and white. Because of this she openly expressed her disapproval if someone did something she didn't like, almost disregarding other people's feelings in the process. But as time goes by, and Lois becomes more exposed to the ambiguities of life, she becomes more sensitive about what she says about the decisions of others and develops an even more accepting personality. Lois is a strong individual who has always stayed true to who she is. She is honest and only puts up a pretense when she is working undercover. Even so, she had trouble fully embracing her gifts in the beginning of the series. Case in point, Lois repeatedly denied her talent in journalism, despite growing evidence proving otherwise. But as she began to accept her prodigious investigative skills and learned to use them for the greater good, she came to fully embrace her identity. Clark Kent revealed to a Lois from a parallel universe all the qualities he found most appealing about his Lois such as her ability to protect him by any means necessary, her loyalty and bravery in the face of danger and that she's a force to be reckoned with. But most importantly her unique ability to see right through him, straight into his heart and soul. Carter Hall mentioned how Lois was meant to be with Clark because she is able to make his burden of responsibility as a hero easier to bear, as well as to offer him as much comfort and support to never give up his never ending battle. Lois's moral integrity and status as a "normal" human who is not a "superhero", helps Clark maintain his connection with humanity and helps him maintain his moral principles. Gallery SM802-A-0021.jpg Lois Lane 4.jpg Clois crossfire.jpg|Lois and Clark. Season10-Lois.jpg|Lois' character poster for season ten. Clark-and-Lois-wedding.jpg|Lois and Clark at their wedding. Lois_Lane_(Earth-167).png|Lois in the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Trivia *She is fan of Whitesnake and Def Leppard. *She is highly allergic of dogs and cats. Navigation Category:Neutral Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Loyal Category:Reporters Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Superman Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Successful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Determinators Category:Fighter Category:DC Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Victims Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Wise Category:Businessmen Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Strong-Willed Category:Animal Kindness Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Damsels Category:Comic Book Heroes